Monster High School
by WeRWhoWeR
Summary: Want to be in Monster High? Now you can! just read and review and you might get in.
1. Chapter 1

Application

Hey ghouls! Wanna be a Monster High student? Now you can! Just review with the required information and you might get in. I'm only picking between 20 and 25 students. So send in your application!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Monster type/monster parent:

Style:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Color:

Bio:

Sexuality:

Who do you get along with?:

Who don't you get along with?:

Want to be in a relationship? If yes with what kind of person?:

Review please.


	2. AN

AN

Hey ghouls! Sorry it's been awhile. I promise I am going to go through all the reviews and I should have all the characters picked out by Friday at the most. I'm hoping to before then. I've been very busy.

I promise I shall start after I put this up. I already have an idea on how to announce the characters. This is your last chance to submit a character so get working.

Bye ghouls!


	3. Let's Start

The halls were empty at The School for Monsters except for one ghoul. Everyone else was in the auditorium waiting to see if they were accepted. Only 11 kids would be chosen for the school this time, adding to the other ghouls that haunted the halls.

The girl walked down the hall, her high heeled boots clacking on the floor and her pitch black skirt flowed behind her. She licks her fangs and smiled, thinking of her lunch she just had. When she got the auditorium it was packed and people were murmuring with excitement. They stopped taking when she got on stage by the podium.

"Welcome everyone. Let's get right to it. I'll announce who made the cut and they will come up here. I'll go over the rules once. If you are accepted you will move into the dorms that the school has. As a lot of you know I'm Arabella Scott."

A student on the side of the stage came over to her and handed her a stack of papers then walked off again.

"Ok. First student is Rosalinda Garcia."

A tanned girl, about 15, walked on the stage. She had on a baby blue tank top and jean shorts that were frayed and ripped around the bottoms and a pair of white flip flops. Her long brown hair matched her eyes. She took the packet that Arabella handed her and sat in one of the chairs on the stage.

"Next is Spook-Lynn Spell."

A pale girl came up wearing black heels with spider webs on them and black and purple striped leggings under a black skirt with a black and purple stripped belt. She also had on a purple tank top with a black spider on it and a black witches hat with a purple and black striped band around it.

"Terranova Nature."

The girl had pale skin with silver hair and eyes. She had on a pale pink skirt made out of leaves and sandals without bottoms. Her shirt went down to about her belly button and she had different colored ribbons in her hair.

"Next. Phiona Redwing."

The girl had on a red skirt made entirely of feathers and her shirt was made of yellow feathers. Her hair was reddish brown with golden highlights and her eyes were golden.

"Raksha Night."

Raksha had on a pastel pink shirt with a neon green skirt and bright blue heels with a bunch of gold jewelry like bracelets and necklaces. Her eyes were stone grey while her hair was orange, blonde and purple.

"Serephine Draco."

Serephine had on a tight long sleeved shirt with a worn out leather jacket with dark skinny jeans and black leather boots. Her hair was slightly wavy hair was black with light blue streaks and her eyes were blue like her hair.

"Catherine Whistrix is next."

She had on jeans with rips and tears in them and a lacy black tank top with heeled ankle boots. Her face had lots of black makeup and her eyes were yellow like a cats. When she turned around she had a cat's tail.

"Spyder Skellington."

He had on plain jeans with a plain black shirt and a hoodie. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His face had bits of skin missing so it was just bone.

"Drake Angel."

Drake had on simple black jeans a white converse and a white tee shirt. His long blonde hair had white streaks through it and his eyes were blue.

"That is it. If you were not called then you were not accepted. We are sorry. Now for all you on the stage, go home, pack, and be back here tomorrow. Your room assignments will be posted by the main stairs. Thank you."

Finally! I've gotten the characters and I can officially start. Did you like how I introduced everyone? I hope I did well. I'm a little tired and my fingers are starting to hurt that's it's a little short.

Sorry if you didn't get in. Maybe next time(and I'm hoping there will be a next time).


End file.
